A Miraculous Life
by CottonAbiiii
Summary: Mostly Marinette X Adrien... First fanfic btw if it sucks then I understand
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hello! First Fanfic pls enjoy it!**_

* * *

It was summer at the Agreste holiday house residents. "Marinette...must you really go?" Adrein sniff trying hard to hold back his tears. "Of course, I have to mama and papa hv decided to open a bakery there"said Marinette sadly.

"Oh,really? Wow, why do you guys even want to open a bakery" said Chloe while pinching her nose. "The bread always make my hair smell like bakery eew." "Oh come on Chloe. Anyways will you visit us?" said Adrein with puppy dog eyes. "If I don't see you  
again I will die" acting dramatically. "Oh Adrien of course!" smiled Marinette. "How long do I have to wait!" "Adrien we are only seven you've got to be kidding me"said Chloe.

Sabine, Marinette's mom." Marinette dear, it's time to go. Please say good bye to your friends." said Sabine signaling Marinette that it was time to leave. "Bye guys" said Marinette walking over to give them a hug. "Bye princess" said Adrien lightly sobbing.  
"Bye " rejecting Marinette's hug. "I'll make sure to call everyday..."

 **Thirteen years later...**

"Shit I'm fucking late for school!" Adrein shouted while flying down the stairs. "Adrien your words" said Gabriel sternly. Adrien stop when he heard his father's voice. "Sorry..." he apologized. Natalie walked over to Adrien and said "Adrein hurry and  
get in the car you are going to be late for school" in q mono tone got into the car and the off.

They arrived in front Adrien's college. "See you later Natalie" said Adrien getting out from the car. "Remember that you have a photo shoot later" "ok" slightly upset because after he graduated from highschool Gabriel has been scheduled Adrien to photo  
shoots almost everyday.

Adrien walks to class slowly as he still got a little time even though he thought he would be late. He reached class and attacked by Chloe. "Adrikins" shouted Chloe running up to give Adrien a hug. "Oh god" he sighs and dodged Chloe attack swiftly as  
it was an everyday thing now. She almost fell on but didn't only stumbled. "Oh Adrien why don't you give me a hug" said Chloe in baby voice pouting. That look always annoyed Adrien since the first time she did it. "Whatever" Adrien walked to his sit.  
Chloe tagged along sitting next to him. "Baby come on don't be mad" "Chloe for the hundredth time I am not ur 'baby' or boyfriend." "Humph you soon will be"

The professor walked into the class "Alright everyone sit down". Everyone sat down at their sit and the lecture began. Not too long after the lecture started the door of the class opened. "I'm so sorry excuse me" it was girl she shyly walk to a sit. She  
sat beside Adrien, he looked at her and thought 'why do I feel like I know her maybe o should intoduce myself '. He tapped on the girls shoulder and said "Hey, I'm Adrien A-" " Oh my god Adrien!" "Umm, what?" "Don't you remember Marinette!"

* * *

 **A/N: Wow! So they met again after thirteen years hehe... Anyways this is my first story I hope u like it pls tell me any mistake I make, because it is actually a fanfic I write in school my friend read it and said I should write it so I did yay,Jen! Thx, n preview pls!**

 ****

 **-Cotton^-^**

 _ ****_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Hello again! Thank you for the reviews, followers and like it make really happy! And sorry if I'm posting too slow...=_= Anyways its I me for the story...**

* * *

"Marinette?" Adrien was confuse did he know this girl?

"Yeah, Marinette we use to play together when we were little"

"Hmm..."

"Seriously, Adrien"

"Hmm...wait a minute...Marinette oh my god it's you!"

"Shhhhh" all the student was now looking at Adrien, for shouting in the middle of class.

"Oops, heheh sorry..." apologized Adrien,he was now blushing slightly by embarrassment. Marinette giggled at Adrien, he heard her giggled and chuckle. Chloe was glaring at Marinette she was jealous that Adrien pays more attention to Marinette more  
he

pays attention to her.

After two hours of very long and boring lecture. "Hey, Marinette wanna go grab a bite or somethin?" asked Adrein while packing his stuff.

"Sure where do wanna ea-" she was cut off by Chloe running towards Adrein and hugging him.

"Adrien~ wanna eat lunch with me?" said Chloe batting her eyes at him, trying to flirt with was annoyed, because this happens everyday and he has no choice to say but to say yes. His friend Nino would run off with his girlfriend, Alya else

where without him plus he didn't want to be a third wheel.

"Nah, today I'm having lunch with Marinette."

"Marinette?"

"Yeah, we used to play with her when we were young. Remember ?

"Oh,yeah" Chloe was annoyed.

"Hey, Chloe long time no see." said Marinette trying to give her a hug, but she refused.

"Anyways please Adrien have lunch with meeee!"

"I already tell I'm having lunch with Mari-"

"Adrien! Don't make me call daddy" Chloe threatened Adrien

"I don't care" said Adrien sternly.

"Fine! Come Sabrina lets go have lunch together!" she grab Sabrina wrist and pull her out of the class.

"Wait, I don't remember saying I will Lucy with y-"

"I don't care" Chloe stomp out of the class with Sabrina.

"Well, that just happen" said Adrien with a low whistle.

"What happen with Chloe?" Marinette asked Adrien while walking out of the class.

"After you left a year later, Chloe's father was chosen to be the new mayor. So acted like a princess and became spoiled."

"Aah... I see"

"Enough about where you wanna eat?"

"Let's go to a bakery"

"Cool where?"

"I will lead the lets go"

"O...kay...?" he said in a suspicious tone before following her.

So they took a train to a station but, was stop by a few of Adrien's fans. It took about thirty minutes, for Adrien to greet all his fans. Finally, they reach to a nice little bakery. When, they walked in the first thing he could smell was croissants.  
/'Oooo... Croissants yummy' thought Adrien. He was now drooling, Marinette saw that and laughed.

"Hi mama, hi papa!"

"Hello Marinette" a woman came walking to them from behind the counter.

"Hello my sweet bun! How was the first day of college?" a man walked out of the kitchen with a tray of cinnamon buns.

'Oooo cinnamon buns!' thought Adrien he was now drooling a lot. Marinette glanced at Adrien and giggled.

"And I also brought Adrien" pointing at the drooling Adrien. He heard his name and quickly standing straight wiping of his drool.

"Oh my god Adrien. 好久不见!" said Marinette's mum

"Oh, 阿姨好久不见!" replied Adrien.

"You can speak Chinese?"

"Yes I can"

"Oh my gosh you should teach Marinette Chinese. She is very bad at it."

"Mama" whined Marinette.

"Come on Sabine let us give themsome time, to talk they must have a lot to talk about" said Marinette's dad, Tom.

"Ok"

Marinette parents left to give them some space. They sat down at a table, the table was already set with many delicious bake food. They talked and talked about themselves. Then, Adrien phone beep telling that he had a message it was reminder from Natalie  
/that he had a photoshoot later.

"Ughh"

"What's wrong Adrien?"

"Oh it's nothing just I have photoshoot later"

"Oh wow can I come?"

"I don't know about that.."

"Oh come please.."

"Ok fine"

"Yay"

"Meet me at the college lobby later"

"Sure"

"Oh **,** I have to go for my next class"

"Ok see yeah later"

"Yup see ya"

Both of them said their goodbyes to Marinette's parents and to each other and left for their next class.

* * *

 **A/N:Oooo I wonder what's gonna happen at the photoshoot? I guess you have for the next chapter. And sorry if I suprised you with Chinese words, because I can speak Chinese and decided to write that in...hehe^~^ .**

**Translate:好久不见** **\- long time no see**

 **:阿姨好久不见** **\- Auntie, long time no see**

 **There I translated them for you guys^-^. And thanks Lazy Chipmunk for the advice, I appreciate it. I will try to write my story better. For now bye!^_^**

 **\- Cotton^+^**


	3. Author Note

Sorry for the late notice... or that I never update this fanfic for a long time...

I have moved and continue this fanfic to wattpad. I'm not gonna write the fanfic on here anymore.

The fanfiction on wattpad also has a different title too.

So is you want to continue on reading this fanfic please go to wattpad and read it.

 **Title at wattpad** : Fashion Love or LongLost Crush

Username account on wattpad: Cloudy Cotton

Sorry for the super late notice. Thank You.


End file.
